Un Amor Eterno
by Selpharion
Summary: Pensar que el llegar tarde al trabajo, hiciera que un castigo... fuera una bendición provocada por el destino para encontrar a tu alma gemela, o tal vez una segunda oportunidad de un amor que hace mucho los había unido. Una chica y un chico aprenderán que el amor a primera vista existe... pero... ¿Serán capaces de mantenerlo ante los acontecimientos que sucedan en su camino?


**Prologo**

**_~Y así comenzó~_**

Una mañana tan simple, un día cualquiera, el sol da calor y vida a todos los seres vivos (Y no tan vivos) una razón para levantarse con una gran y enorme sonrisa. Pero en otros casos…

–¡Aahh, ya es tarde!

Maldices que el día anterior tuvieran que poner la maratón de tu programa favorito y que a la mañana siguiente, te despiertas tarde, corres contra el reloj (y contra una jefa de pocas pulgas) y para colmar tu paciencia, no pudiste desayunar.

–Lo sabía, sabía que debía de dormirme temprano, pero nooo… La señorita quiso ver P&A: U.P.E _(1)_ –se recrimino a si misma.- _"Aunque el caso de ayer fue extremadamente bueno, quien diría que esa chica fuera de Súper closet, uno pensaría que fue el amigo del primo de la amiga madrina del compañero de su tía chonita, pero… hubiera sido el crimen perfecto si no fuera porque…"_

¡PANG!

–¡Itatatata! –La joven se masajeo el trasero, quejándose y gruñendo entre dientes.

Con mala cara miro contra que o quien choco, delante de ella había un joven, vestido de forma casual pero elegante. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

–Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? –Pregunto con una voz cálida, suave pero masculina.

Ella antes de poder responderle la alarma de su reloj volvió a sonar, solo le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

"_¡La vieja me va a matar!"_

Levantándose de un salto y sin tiempo de disculparse, salió disparada dejando un camino de polvo. El joven sintió una gota de sudor en la nuca, sorprendido por la joven chica y su forma de recomponerse. Miro hacia abajo al sentir algo en su pie, se agacho y tomo un paquetito de color verde, parecía una cartera femenina, miro en su interior esperando alguna identificación. En ella encontró una foto de la desconocida, algunos billetes y monedas, entre el tarjetero saco una identificación. Al mirarla solo sonrió y poso sus ojos nuevamente hacia donde corrió la chica.

Al parecer… este día no sería tan aburrido después de todo.

_**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

_**Veinte…**_

–¡Háganse a un lado!

_**Diecinueve…**_

–¡Quítese abuelo!

_**Dieciocho…**_

–¡Órale chamacos, eso no se hace en la calle!

_**Diecisiete…**_

"_Me va a matar… me va a matar… me va a matar…"_

Pensaba con lágrimas de desesperación, sin darse cuenta que atrás de ella, había todo un caos de personas caídas, puestos destrozados… y dos jóvenes totalmente rojos de la vergüenza….

_**Dieciséis…**_

Miro su reloj y vio que le quedaban unos segundos para llegar a tiempo… ya había tenido un Ultimátum en su más reciente proyecto, tenía que terminarlo pronto… además de ser puntual en el trabajo… sino…

"_Mevaamatarmevaamatarmevaamatarmevaamatar…."_

_**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

Konoha Slayer Corporation es una de las empresas más grandes y reconocidas mundialmente. Dedicados en la Cinematografía, Editorial; Computación, Industria de Videojuegos, etc. Un lugar que solo las personas con: Imaginación, ingenio, dedicación y dispuestas a dar todo por ello podrían tener la suerte de un empleo bien pagado y de un grupo de personas que serían tu familia cuando más lo necesitaras. Su lema es:

"_¡Voluntad de fuego!"_

Creada por el primer CEO y dueño de la empresa: Senju Hashirama.

En el puesto de seguridad, dos de los guardias tenían una agradable mañana, solo se dedicaban a suspirar… en este día tan hermoso no podría salir nada mal.

**¡CRASH!**

~ ¡Perdón! ~

**¡HONK!**

_¡FIJATE LOCA!_

~ ¡Cierre la boca y aprenda a conducir! ~

**¡CRACK!**

_¡MI CADERA!_

~ ¡Lo siento señora! ~

Uno de los guardias miro por la ventanilla para ver porque tanto escándalo. Al fijarse bien, pudo ver varios destrozos y autos chocados. Su compañero gruño de tanto ruido.

–¡Arg! ¿Pero qué está sucediendo ahí afuera Izumo? –Se quejó mientras trataba de dormir.

–Quien sabe –dijo Izumo a su compañero.- Tal vez una fiesta –no le dio importancia. Hasta que…- Un momento… -Observando con mucho cuidado, fijándose determinadamente en una gran nube de polvo acercándose a su dirección.- Oh no… -Su voz se apagó y trago saliva nerviosamente al mirar que una mancha hacía esa gran nube… una mancha de color amarilla, con ojos totalmente enloquecidos y enormes, los brazos hacia arriba moviéndose como fideos y una boca completamente abierta y maniaca _(2)_- ¡Oh kami, oh kami… KOTETSU! –Grito el nombre de su compañero con terror, el cual por el susto cayó al suelo.

–¿¡Pero que carajos te pasa!? –Le grito a su compañero mientras lo miraba enojado, que no duro mucho la mirada al ver el rostro de su compañero.- Izumo, ¿Qué sucede?

El nombrado solo murmuro…

–¿Qué dijiste?

Volvió a murmurar…

–¡Despabílate y dime que te pasa!

–C-co-co-co

–¿Qué?

–Coc-coc-d-di…

–¡Con un demonio que hables claro!

–¡CODIGO AMARILLO KOTETSU, CODIGO AMARILLO!

El rostro de Kotetsu se puso pálido y azul, ese código… ese maldito código tenía que salir y en un día como este…

"_¡Oh mierda!"_

_**~ ¡ABRAN PASO! ~**_

–¡Hay que abrir la puerta rápido! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse entre sí y nuevamente gritar.

–¿¡Donde pusiste las llaves Izumo!?

–¡Yo no las tenía, tú las tenías cabeza hueca!

–¡No me digas cabeza hueca, idiota!

–¡No me digas idiota, tarado!

–¡No me digas tarado, imbécil!

"¡Cretino!"

"¡Estúpido!"

"¡Basura!"

"¡Pendejo!"

"¡Marica!"

"¡Eso no dijo tu madre la noche anterior!"

_~Jadeo~ _¡Maldito hijo de la…!

**¡BOOOOM!**

~ ¡Hola chicos, adiós chicos, siento lo de la puerta! ~

Escuchando el ruido y la voz femenina, dejaron su discusión y salieron de la caseta, observaron la gran puerta exterior totalmente perforada. Sus rostros sudaban y sus ojos tenían un tic mientras cayeron de rodillas y golpeaban el suelo con sus puños.

_**¡NOS DESCONTARAN POR ESTO!**_

_**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

_**Cinco…**_

"_¡Voy a lograrlo, voy a lograrlo!"_

_**Cuatro…**_

Miro frente ella la puerta automática de la empresa, con ojos grandes y luminosos…

"_¡Voyalograrlovoyalograrlo!"_

_**Tres…**_

–¡Si, lo logre! –Grito con mucha alegría, no sin darse cuenta de que no ha parado de correr y del gran escritorio que hay delante de ella.- "_¡Esto va a doler!"_

_**Dos…**_

**¡Thump!**

–¡ITAI! –Soltó un suave quejido de dolor en su estómago a tal impacto, estando hincada empezó a masajear su vientre.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto una voz femenina.

_**Uno…**_

Miro hacia arriba para ver a una de sus amigas, y a quien considera una hermana mayor acercarse a ella.

–S-Si, estoy bien, Shizune-neechan –La nombrada solo le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Esta es la cuarta vez que te golpeas por correr como loca –Se empezó a escuchar un ~Beep~ en su reloj de muñeca.- Y es la cuarta vez que llegas tarde.

–¿¡EEHH!? –Miro su reloj y observo que era cierto. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimarse para volver a mirar a Shizune.- N-No… nononono… -Y sin más, sus ojos lloraban en cataratas.- ¡No es justo!

Shizune le ofreció su mano para levantarla, quien ella tomo a su muy pesar y tristeza. Con su mano quito las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y le sonrió.

–Hey, tranquila… no te preocupes, yo te ayudo –La chica le miro confundida, aun con ojos brillosos y lagrimosos.- Haremos como si llegaste temprano, sabes lo buena que soy para moverle a la consola.

El rostro de la chica brillaba como los mil soles, sus ojos se volvieron enormes y brillantes. Shizune sintió una gota de sudor en su mejilla por la imagen que daba su amiga/hermana.

–¿Enserio, Shizune-neechan? –La chica asintió.- ¡Yatta! –alzo un brazo al aire, salto hacia Shizune y la abrazo con mucha fuerza repitiendo "Arigato gozaimasu" varias veces.

Riendo un poco, alejo a la chica de ella para luego decir.

–Bien, solo desliza tu tarjeta en la terminal y yo me encargo del resto.

–Eres la mejor Shizune-neechan –La chica elogio a su amiga mientras buscaba en su bolso su tarjeta- No sabes las cosas que me han pasado este día, si te dijera que… ¿Eh? –Por un momento paro al no encontrar su carterita.- Pero que demo… -Confundida puso su bolso en el escritorio mientras metía sus dos manos en él y revolvía todo su contenido.- ¿Dónde está? –Susurro para sí misma, denotando ya una voz más preocupada.- ¡Oh Kami-sama, donde estas! –Levantando su bolso y poniéndolo boca-abajo, vació todo el contenido de su bolso (La cual traía uno que otro cosmético, llaves, alguno que otro caramelo, recibos, un celular, etc.) cuando cayó el ultimo objeto, los separo y los volvió a meter dentro del bolso. Y al meter el último artículo, no había rastros de ella.- Perdí mi cartera… -sus ojos volvieron a lagrimarse y empezó a sollozar- ¡P-Perdí mi cartera! -Shizune solo negaba la cabeza mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

–Hay te digo, parece que hoy no es tu día ¿verdad? –Su mirada se posó a donde estaba su amiga, quien ahora había desaparecido de ese lugar.- A caray… ¿A dónde se fue? –Miro por los lados, para fijarse que en una esquina, se encontraba su amiga en posición fetal, envuelta en un aura negra; encima de ella una nube totalmente gris y para acabarla, llovía sobre su cabeza. Sintió una gran gota en su nuca al verla en ese estado.

La chica sentía que Kami la odiaba, todo le había ido mal ya que: Se había levantado tarde, no desayuno y no pudo hacer su almuerzo favorito, tuvo que correr un buen trayecto y para nada, ya que llego tarde y su cartera (Junto con todo su dinero y tarjetas de crédito) se había perdido…

–Este día no podría salir peor… -Murmuro deprimida.

_**¡SEÑORITA KOBAYAKAWA, A MI OFICINA EN ESTE INSTANTE!**_

Una voz femenina y enfurecida proveniente del altavoz hizo que todo el edificio temblara.

"_Tenía que abrir mi bocota"_

_**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

Sentada en una gran silla de oficina, miraba en la gran ventada frente a ella la gran metrópolis y con cierta curiosidad, observaba el caos causado nada más y nada menos que por la chica que se encontraba ahora en su oficina. Girando su silla miro a esa misma chica, una empleada que conocía por mucho, mucho tiempo. A lado suyo se encontraba su Shizune, su asistente, protegida y la cuarta persona más importante en su vida y también la cuarta persona en la que confiaría su vida sin duda alguna. Tomando la pluma que estaba en su escritorio, termino de firmar algunos papeles y se los entregó a Shizune.

–Shizune, por favor entrega estos expedientes al piso treinta y avísale al señor Urakane que deseo ese informe para el jueves.

–Si señora.

–Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Shizune asintió, observo a su amiga y le dio una última sonrisa para luego retirarse. La joven solo observaba a su jefa, quien acomodaba sus artículos de oficina de una forma ordenada. La miro leer un documento por unos momentos para luego ver como cerraba la carpeta. Después de unos minutos de silencio entre las dos. Su jefa hablo y dijo.

–¿Sabe porque le mande a llamar, señorita Kobayakawa?

–No señora.

Hubo nuevamente otro momento de silencio. Su jefa abrió la carpeta que hace unos instantes había leído y cerrado. Vio como lo volvió abrir y se lo mostro.

–Este es un informe que recibí por parte de un oficial que aparentemente ya te conoce muy bien a ti y al caos que creas al llegar aquí –La chica solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza.- En el informe viene con detalle cada uno de los daños causados por y cito: Desquiciada de ojos saltones y brazos de fideo moviéndose como serpientes y una sonrisa maniática con rabia intensa. Si la ve, aléjese de ella. –La chica sintió piedras caerle en la cabeza, gotas de sudor en su nuca y su rostro parecía olla express.- la lista de los daños son por: Accidente vehicular.

–Pero eso pasa cada día, todos sabemos que nadie sabe conducir muy bien en la ciudad.

–Acoso contra dos jóvenes inocentes.

–¡Estaban casi como Kami-sama los trajo al mundo! ¿Le gustaría ver a Shizune así con su novio?

Afuera de la oficina se escuchó un fuerte "¡Hey!"

–Destrucción de un puesto de churros.

–Sabemos que ese tipo de comida es dañino para la salud.

–Kobayakawa, todos sabemos que eres la menos indicada como ejemplo de la nutrición. ¡A ti en especial te gustan los churros! –La chica rio nerviosamente- Además, a ese puesto solo le faltaba 1 día para jubilarse. Y para acabar, atropellaste a una ancianita.

–Me disculpe por ello –Murmuro entre dientes mirando al suelo deprimida.

Su jefa suspiro mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Se levantó de su silla para ponerse frente a ella y sentarse en su escritorio. Se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Sabes que por estos daños, el consejo demandaría mi deber como la CEO de la empresa para despedirte? –La chica dio un pequeño brinco y jadeo asustada.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y comenzó a sollozar. Apretaba sus puños con fuerzas sin importarle que sus uñas lastimaran sus manos. Su jefa suspiro para ponerse a su altura y levantar su mentón con un dedo.

–Shh, tranquila. No llores –Con su pulgar limpio los ojos lagrimosos de la chica, quien solo le miraba confundida.- Es verdad que el consejo me "Demandaría" como CEO de despedirte, pero en estos casos no soy la CEO de la corporación… Si no alguien que debe de cuidar de sus seres queridos… -La mujer sonrió a la joven chica que le miraba perpleja.

–¿P-Pero no tendrías prob-blemas con el c-consejo? –Pregunto la chica entre pequeños sollozos.

–¡JA! –La mujer soltó una carcajada.- Siempre tengo problema con esos pesados y momias del consejo, simplemente lo ignoro. –Tomo la mano de la joven para ponerla en pie y término de limpiar su rostro.- Solo promete que no volverá a pasar, ¿ok? El que te quiera mucho no quiere decir que debe de haber favoritismo en el trabajo.

La joven chica asintió felizmente y abrazo a su jefa con mucho cariño.

–¡Arigato gozaimasu! –La abrazaba con mucha fuerza y cariño, soltando ligeras risas de alegría.

La mujer solo rio con ella y la abrazaba en un momento maternal, su abrazo fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono sonando. Separándose de la chica y de arreglarse el traje, se acercó hacia su escritorio para activar el altavoz.

–¿Shizune?

_~Disculpe Jefa, le informo que la persona con la que se reuniría el día de hoy acaba de llegar y la está esperando~_

–Gracias, Shizune –La mujer vio a la chica ya arreglada. Le sonrió para responderle a Shizune.- Dile que puede pasar.

_~A la orden jefa~_

Volviéndose a sentar en su gran silla, tomo la carpeta del informe y la guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio con llave.

**Tock-Tock**

–¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y una figura masculina entro por ella.

–Perdone la demora, lo que sucede es que me topé con alguien en el camino y… -El desconocido se percató de la joven chica, haciéndole reír.- Y vaya que me volví a topar con ese alguien.

La joven chica escucho lo que dijo el desconocido, haciéndole voltear. Al mirar quien era esa persona, sorprendida levanto su dedo de forma acusadora.

–¡Pero si eres tú!

La CEO levanto una ceja.

–¿Se conocen?

–Algo así. –El desconocido cerró la puerta para caminar hacia la joven chica y quedar frente a ella.- Digamos que fue por un "golpe de suerte" –Estrecho su mano hacia la chica.- Mucho gusto, soy Kusanagi Taiyō. Es un placer conocerte… Kobayakawa Tsuki.

**_[__つづく__] Continuara..._**

* * *

**¡Wotcher Minions!**

**Me presento aquí con uno de mis trabajos que había comenzado a hacer hace tiempo, fue como mi tercer trabajo en el que trabajaba con otros. No era muy bueno al principio, ya que usaba antes el método teatral en escritura junto con los otros dos. Así que decidí hacerle un Reboot de la historia y aquí la traigo de nuevo. Tal vez algunos la recuerden, otros tal vez no. Pero bueno.**

**Sé que estoy trabajando con mi historia de: Star Music: El Príncipe de la Música. Pero esto se me vino a la cabeza totalmente y decidí escribirlo en ese momento que me llego la inspiración.**

**Aún estoy trabajando con el capítulo de SM, así que puede que publique 2x1 en estos días (Posiblemente antes del viernes)**

**Quiero aclarar que este fic se escribirá un poco más lento que Star Music, puesto que es el que deseo enfocarme más, pero cada día que acabe un capítulo de esa historia, hare uno de este. Si les gusta el fic, les pido su apoyo en ser pacientes.**

**Ahora, esta historia es un NaruHina (¡Hurra!) Pero es un NaruHina muy especial.**

**Sé que me dirán (Donde están los Protagonistas) lo sé, ya me paso con la primera versión... solo diré... que es un secreto. Ustedes sigan leyéndole y poco a poco entenderán.**

**No daré Spoilers ni nada. Ya que así no tiene chiste la historia.**

**También aclarare que esta historia es más una Novela.**

**Habrá Romance, Humor, Parodias y una que otra sorpresa.**

**Solo espero que les guste, que hare todo para complacerlos.**

**Bien, antes de despedirme, varios de los capítulos habrá (1) este simbolito, que al final de los capítulos explicare a los que no entiendan.**

**Un ejemplo fueron los dos que se encontraron en este capítulo y significan:**

**_(1):_**Policías & Abogados: Unidad de Pervertidos Especiales **[Parodia de: La Ley & El Orden: Unidad de Victimas Especiales]**

_**(2):**_Las personas que hayan visto Kojinki no Gash Bell sabrán de las escenas que Gash Y Kiyo se ponen como loco contra un contrincante o están corriendo para salvar su vida, se ponen de una forma totalmente maniática. Imagínense eso en esa escena.

**Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que disfruten la historia como yo disfruto hacerlas para ustedes. Me despido por hoy y muy pronto verán la continuación de esta historia y de Star Music: El Príncipe de la Música.**

**¡Sayo a todos!**

**Atte.**

**Selpharion**


End file.
